The Master & The Student!
by Wishes I was Human
Summary: The group encounters Kyozo’s old sensei, but there is something strange about him. KyozoXOC NOT A YAOI!


The Master & the Student

Disclaim: I don't own Samurai 7; if I did there would be a few changes. *cough*Kill-Katsushiro*couch*Because-He's-A –Waste-Of-Space*cough*. I'm so sorry I've got a bit of a cough. :D

Note: This takes place during the time they have everyone and they are heading to Kanna Village. Also, if you get the light bulb joke, DON"T SAY ANYTHING TO THE OTHER READERS!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Stranger Appears!!!!

The sun beat down on the group of samurai and beads of sweat ran their faces, which held frustration in them. Trapped, backed into a corner at the bottom of a cliff by Ukyo's men. Shichiroji glanced behind him at Kambie, a question screaming in his gaze, 'What do we do?' Kambie scanned the situation. He had no real answer just," Katsushiro! Protect Lady Kirara! Men, stand your ground!" It looked like he was going to be on the losing side of a battle again. But then, just as Ukyo's men were closing in, a dark shadow fell upon them.

All eyes moved up to look at the strange figure standing at the top of the cliff, eclipsed with the sun. The figure took a brave dive off the cliff and drew its twin katana's in midair. "A samurai," someone amongst the crowed whispered. The figure pointed his sword down, finally making touchdown with the earth, stabbing one of Ukyo's petrified men. Pulling the swords from the first fallen victim, the samurai began its on slot of the other solids. The fight was like watching a beautifully choreographed musical, with an erotic dance of swords, blood, and death. But the performance soon ended as the remaining of Ukyo's men fled in retreat, fear clearly in their eyes.

Once the men had gone, our group of heroes approached the mysterious samurai. He wore a big long tan coat, one that was made for the extreme heat of the desert like environment they were in. The hood of the coat counseled the person's identity. "Thank you stranger for your help," Kambei said, but he ignored Kambei and turned to Kyozo. The group followed his gaze and to their surprise, Kyozo did not glare viciously at him like he would to anyone else, but bowed so deeply he was practically folded in half. "It has been a long time, my master," Kyozo replied. "As for me Kyozo," Kyozo's master finally spoke.

The group stood silent with the shook of the news. The most unlikely voice broke the silence. "Whoa! Your Kyozo's master!," Komachi said wide eyed as she took a step closer. "Komachi! Don't bother the great samurai!," Kirara scolded her sister but she ignored her. "I'm Komachi! What's your name?," she smiled up at the stranger. "You may call me Himawari," he said giving her his last name. "Himawari… your name means sunflower!," she laughed, as she began to introduce the others. "This is Rikichi and this is my sister, Kirara. She's a water priestess sent by our village to hire samurai and these are the samurai…," she said pointing to each of them as she named them," Kambei, Katsushiro, Gorobei, Kikuchiyo, Heihachi, and that's Momotaro!" "Who are you calling Momotaro!," Shichiroji spat. "Oh, Momotaro, it's such an honor to see you," Himawari bowed to him playing along with the joke. Komachi laughed along with a few others. "Let's get out of the sun. You're all welcome to stay at my dojo," a smile could be seen from under Himawari's hood but not much else. "Alright! Let's go!," Komachi said, deciding for the whole group.

"Kyuzo, can we trust this person?," Kambei asked in a whisper to the blonde. He glanced up at Himawari, who was a good distance in front of him. He was carrying Komachi on his shoulders with Gorobei and Kikuchiyo walking next to him. Gorobei seemed to be talking pleasantly with him. Light Bulb. Light Bulb. "Your master seems friendly enough but…," Kambei continued. "I would trust my master with my life," Kyozo answered not even making eye contact with him. Kambei didn't say anything else as they entered a small village.

The town was located at the bottom of a cliff in a valley. It had a few rice fields like any other village but it had alot of horses. "I've never seen so many horses in one place," Rikichi said looking out at one of the fenced fields. It had a verity of horses, along with a few cattle. "This town makes a lot of its profit by the breeding, raising, and trading of horses, or at least we used to. With most samurai in the army switching from horses to machines, most of our business has been trading our cattle and horses for rice and other crops," Himawari said. "Do the Nobuseri come here like they do in the other villages and towns?," Heihachi asked as they walked down the road. "Yes," was the only thing Himawari said as they reached the large building that was the dojo.

As they entered, they all gasped as they were hit with a burst of cold air. (Except Kyozo and Himawari, of course.) "What is that!," Heihachi said in shock and excitement. Himawari pointed over to a white box sticking out of wall. "It's an A/C window unit. It makes the room cold. We have one in each room," Himawari explained as Komachi climbed down from his shoulders.

"Where will we be staying," Komachi asked. "I'll show you to your room in a moment but first Kyozo," he turned his gaze to him, "I would like to test your newly developed strength."

First Chapter up!! YAY!!! R&R People!!


End file.
